Natsu and Asuka
Natsu and Asuka is an omake of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Natsu and Lucy take care of Asuka while her parents are away. After playing around for a bit, Asuka decides she wants to do some jobs. The two Mages take the girl on several easy jobs, enabling Asuka to buy back a memento of her parents that they had to trade away during hard times. When thieves steal this memento, Natsu takes them down and makes Asuka think she did it. Summary While Bisca and Alzack are off on a job, the guild takes care of Asuka. Natsu competes in a shooting competition against the girl where she uses her toy gun and he spits fire at paper targets. When Asuka wins, Natsu promises to do anything she wants for the rest of the day. At first, Asuka makes Natsu crawl through the guild on his hands and knees while she rides on his back, but then she decides that she wants to go to the park. There, Asuka and Natsu play around a bit more, with Lucy and Happy watching them. As Lucy wonders how she got dragged along, she watches Natsu pretend to be a villain as Asuka shoots him with her gun, though, after a little while, Asuka decides that she wants to do a job. At first the two Mages refuse, saying that she is too little and that they'd have to ask for her parents for permission first; when Asuka starts to cry, Lucy summons Aquarius to "play fountain" to cheer the girl up and eventually they cave in and go along with Asuka to do some easy jobs. After helping people with odd jobs and doing some deliveries, the group make a small amount of money, and Asuka goes to a pawn shop and buys a memento that her parents once owned for 50,000 . When Lucy asks about it, Asuka says that she doesn't know why it was in a pawnshop, but that she intends to give it back to her parents, earning her praise and a cuddle from Lucy. Happy with Lucy's affection, Asuka asks if Lucy and Natsu kiss, stating that her parents do it all the time; Lucy replies that they aren't Mommy and Daddy. The young girl then orders Natsu to kiss Lucy, reminding him again that he promised to do anything she said for the day. Saying that it's not like it will kill them, Natsu actually tries to give Lucy a kiss, but, blushing heavily, Lucy pulls Happy between them, ending up with Natsu kissing Happy, which is enough to satisfy Asuka. A moment later, a band of kite-using thieves, calling themselves Winged Orca Flying Bandits, swoop in and steal the Lacrima memento out of Asuka's hands. Natsu wants Happy to carry him so that he can go after them, but the Exceed is still lying on the ground in shock over the kiss and bemoaning that his precious lips have been ruined. Saddened to see her precious item stolen, Asuka opens fire on the bandit who took the Lacrima with her toy gun and manages to hit every shot; however, as the gun is not real, the thieves take no damage, and continue their escape. Seeing Asuka burst into tears, Natsu pushes the young girl's hat down over her eyes and, while the girl shoots blindly, Natsu uses his Magic to shoot down the enemies. Despite it being him who hit them, he pretends that it was Asuka who shot them down, making Lucy see that he lost the competition back in the guild on purpose to make the girl happy, this in turn making Lucy appreciate Natsu's good side. A little later at the guild, Bisca and Alzack return from their job and Asuka presents them with the Lacrima. In reply to their shocked expressions, Natsu and Lucy explain that they took Asuka on a few easy jobs, and the baffled married couple then explain that the Lacrima was the reward they received upon completion of the first mission they took together. When the others wonder why they'd ever traded such a precious memento away, they only say that they had to and that Asuka would understand eventually, before leaving for home. On the way out of the guild, Asuka tells her parents that Natsu and Happy kissed, with the two both commenting that Natsu and Happy sure seem to get along well. While Lucy giggles about this, Natsu and Happy look sick. With their memento returned to their family, Bisca and Alzack recall how, during the time that Team Tenrou had disappeared, Asuka fell extremely ill. Unable to continue to afford her medicine, the two became desperate and decided to sell the memento, agreeing that their little girl was far more precious than anything else in their lives. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Asuka Connell vs. Sky Pirates Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** ***Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius * * Spells used * Abilities used *Flight Weapons used *Urn *Toy pistol Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Water Bearer Key Navigation